A Dream Within A Dream
by Moved-Account-Sorry
Summary: Alec led a perfectly normal life. He had good grades and was in a great relationship. But after a horrible car wreck, Alec's world is turned upside down as he starts thinking that his boyfriend is a warlock and that he, himself, is a shadowhunter that kills demons on Earth. Will Magnus be able to convince him that it's all part of his imagination?.::Malec. Highschool. AU-ish::.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**__ Contains BoyXboy. If you have anything against same sex love, please leave at your earliest convenience. High school-ish AU fanfic._

_**Chapter Warning:**__ This chapter contains drinking, drunk driving, and a small and vague description of a collision. Please note that this is, __**in no way whatsoever**__, promoting drinking or encouraging either drinking or driving while intoxicated. Please do not try it at home. If done, you could shorten your life drastically. Drink Kool-aid instead; it was found to be very refreshing and appropriate for all ages. In other words: Kool-aid is Rated G._

_**Disclaimer:**__ The Mortal Instruments and all its respective characters are owned by none other than Cassandra Clare. I am neither claiming it as my own nor am I trying to impersonate the true owner. I am simply borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. Although it might be very convincing at times, I am not Cassandra Clare._

_**A/N:**__ The author has nothing important to address at the moment, but please be aware that she will spam the Author's Note next chapter when there is actually something to talk about._

_(If this is my sister, please do not read this chapter without my permission. That permission will be granted to you soon enough, darling. Patience.)_

_**Please enjoy the chapter, it's a random idea I had.**_

* * *

_****_**Chapter 1**

Alec had never been one for clubs. In fact, he _hated _them. Too many people crowded into the same space at once, too much noise, and too much drinking. Well, he wasn't much of a dancer, or a drinker, or even a _talker _for that matter, so there really wasn't much for him to do at the ridiculous get-togethers. He would have never even considered coming if it hadn't been for his equally ridiculous boyfriend.

Magnus was everything he wasn't. Charming, flamboyant, _colorful_. They hadn't even been at the party for five minutes before he was swept away from Alec's side; the older man's friends barring the raven-haired from his own boyfriend. After trying to re-connect with Magnus several times –and receiving more than a few hostile glares from what seemed to be Magnus's ex-girlfriends and boyfriends- the blue-eyed male grumpily found himself a table in a dark corner to sulk in near the back of the club.

This was where he found himself now. _Let's go to this party, _Magnus said. _It'll be fun_, he said.

"Maybe for you," Alec muttered angrily. He tried to see through the dancing crowd, trying to spot a head full of spiky hair. It wasn't hard, being that Magnus stood a good head above the rest of the mad crowd. As if feeling his eyes on him, the Asian-looking man turned in the direction Alec was sitting at.

A smile broke across the sparkly man's face as he made eye contact with Alexander, who promptly looked away and pretended he had no interest in his partner's doings. After speaking a few words to the man he'd been dancing with, Magnus started to push his way through the dancing crowd, attempting a bee line to his destination.

Alec twirled the un-touched glass of wine in his hand, already feeling the upcoming presence of someone behind him.

"I didn't think you where much of a drinker," a familiar voice chuckled from behind him.

"I'm not," replied Alec , having no intentions of giving Magnus the courtesy of turning around to face him. Apparently, he didn't need to. The other male simply sat beside him, reaching across him to take the glass from Alexander's hand. He lifted the brim to his lips and took a long swing at it.

The raven-haired couldn't help but stare at him, then promptly scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You already reek of alcohol."

Lowering the cup, Magnus smiled down at the other. "It shows I'm having a good time, darling."

"Yea, I could see that from over here. I'm sure you enjoyed being ravished by all those sluts," spat Alec angrily, looking down at his sweater and hiding his eyes behind his hair. Without the glass of wine, he searched for something else to preoccupy his hands with. He settled for tugging at lose threads on his black sweater.

At hearing his words, Magnus began to chuckle lightly, surprising Alec. That was not the reaction he had expected. Or wanted.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder as the glitter-coated man leaned down to be at the other's ear level. "Are you jealous?"

Alec was forced to suppress an eye-roll. "Oh no, not at _all_! I really do enjoy having my boyfriend _yanked_ away from me."

"They did not _yank _me away from you, darling! I just haven't seen them in a while so I assume they were excited," Magnus responded with a smile.

Alec's eyes widened in disbelief of what he just heard. "Spring break just started on Wednesday, Magnus! _It's Friday!_"

"And class starts again Monday, so therefore we should party _now!_"

Exasperated, Alec squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. He was getting a horrible head-ache. The pounding music really didn't help either. As much as he loved Magnus, the man really needed a good whack in the head sometimes.

Gentle- yet slightly shaky, due to intoxication-fingers wrapped themselves around Alec's right wrist, pulling his hand away from his aching temples. Magnus leaned in slowly and placed a small kiss on said temple, making Alec sigh softly. It was almost irritating how he couldn't stay mad at Magnus. Giving in, the raven-haired man turned his head to face towards his boyfriend.

Smiling, the older male gently cupped pale cheeks in his hands, stroking them with his thumb lightly. He brushed his own glossed lips against Alec's before planting them together. They stayed there for a few moments, just savoring the feel of the other. It wasn't a greedy kiss, just enough to let Alec know he was sorry.

When they finally parted, Magnus leaned his forehead against Alexander's, both their eyes still downcast and simply enjoying the moment.

Cringing, Alec was forced to open his eyes to look at Magnus. "How many drinks did you have?"

"I can't really say, love, because I don't remember. Three or four? Maybe six. Why?"

"Because you really do reek." Now that he had a close-up look, the taller male really was far more intoxicated than he was letting on. His pupils were extremely dilated, looking rather frightening against his usual mesmerizing golden-green eyes. And if you took the time to look close enough, you could tell he was swaying ever so slightly on his feet.

Alec didn't know how Magnus did it. If it had been him, he would have been sprawled on the floor completely passed out by now. But maybe that was just because he had the alcohol tolerance of a gerbil. So unlike other young adults, he hadn't been that excited to turn 18 a few months back. He didn't drink, so the most he was looking forward to with turning 18 was getting his full license. And even then he really didn't have anywhere to go other than Magnus's apartment.

A long pair of arms surrounding his waist woke him from his thoughts, startling him back into reality. Blue eyes met hazy golden green ones as Magnus pulled him closer to him again. "Why don't you come dance with me for a while, darling?" he asked, nodding his head towards the dance floor, which was still packed with bodies; all still moving uncoordinatedly in time with the bass pounding in everyone's ears.

Alec made a face and quickly shook his head. "I really have to get going now." He cracked a small smile when Magnus's face fell, always finding his boyfriend's pouts childish, and yet amusing. "I still haven't written the three-page English III report due on Monday… I'm assuming you haven't either," he added when he saw the other man's face illuminate with sudden remembrance. English III was the only class Alec had with Magnus, being that Magnus was a senior this year and Alec was just a junior. The _only _reason Magnus was even still in that class was because he had failed it the semester before. The older male claimed to have failed it on purpose in order to be with Alec, but, personally, the raven-haired thought he was just too proud to accept he wasn't good at English. It might actually help if he actually cared about his grades, too, though.

"No, but I don't plan on doing it," replied the glittered man. This probably meant he would copy someones right before class started, more than often Alec's. Feeling the younger male try to detach himself from him, he quickly added; "I'll drive you home, okay?"

Alec stopped and pondered this. After hesitation, he shook his head. "No, its fine, I'll just walk."

"Alexander, it's nearly one in the morning! There is no way I'm going to let you walk alone in the dark _at one a.m._"

Technically, he wouldn't be walking alone in the dark; there were always lights on in New York City. "Really, Magnus, its fine. I've done it before and it certainly won't be my last. Besides, you shouldn't be driving while you're drunk."

The older male waved his manicured hand dismissively. "I'm sober enough to be walking and talking, aren't I? Besides, if you leave I really don't have anything else to do here. I might as well go home too."

Alec snorted undignified . "That topless girl over there keeps checking you out, I'm sure you would love-"

"Just shut up, Alexander, and come on."

* * *

After Magnus had said good-bye to practically everyone in the bar, the couple finally made their way to his new car. It was a very… well, _Magnus _ looking car in shorter words. A very brilliant shade of purple with eloquent designs painted in shimmering colors. It was the 19-year-old's pride and joy, after working so hard to acquire it all on his own budget. His parents had not even helped a penny seeing as…he didn't even have parents. Alec wasn't really sure what happened to them, Magnus didn't really like talking about his past. All he knew was that his mother died shortly after giving birth to him, but never knew the details. Everytime he asked him about his father, he would become tense and simply shrug, muttering what seemed like curse words in a whole other language.

In the end Alec gave up, thinking that Magnus would tell him about who he used to be when he was ready.

The interior of Magnus's car was the complete opposite of the exterior. Magnus had never been one to clean up and ,in fact, he even claimed to _like _ his 'organized chaos'. And organized chaos it was inside that shining car. Alec saw nothing organized about chaos.

They drove in silence for a while, just their fingers entwined between them, like they always where when they were in a car together.

Alec could tell Magnus was having some trouble driving. Even though he claimed to be sober enough to drive, he was still drunk enough to have trouble staying in the lines and stopping at the right times. His movements were jerky and shaky, not to mention they were going way over the speed limit. Alec worriedly glanced out the window at the buildings swooshing by them, blurs of color against clear glass. They weaved in and out of the usual late-night traffic in New York at a frightening speed. The older male wasn't usually a reckless driver; he cared too much about his car's precious layer of paint.

He gasped in fright when the other slammed on the brakes suddenly, narrowly missing a minivan that had turned in front of them. The van blared its horn at them, which Magnus promptly responded to by telling them they were number one before both continued their ways.

Biting his lower lip, Alexander turned to look at the other. "Magnus,….Maybe I should drive."

Chuckling, the senior student turned his whole body to look at him, completely averting his eyes off the road.. "I would let you, baby, but you just got your license and I can't risk you wrecking."

The raven-haired squeezed his eyes shut as they slid a good 12 inches off the road. "Magnus, _please keep your eyes on the road!_"

"Alright, Alright. Calm down. I got this."

* * *

Maybe he should have been more persistent. He could have probably persuaded Magnus enough to let him drive; after all, the sparkly man practically did anything Alec begged him to do.

He had been stupid. It was his fault. He should have told Magnus something. He should have been paying more attention instead of cowering in the passenger seat. He should have forced Magnus to slow down when the speedometer read 78 while the rest of the cars traveled under the city speed limit of 30.

They were approaching the intersection at a frightening speed. Alec could only watch as everything swooshed by them. New York City was never a good place to speed, there were too many cars everywhere. A small, almost inaudible, whimper escaped Alec as they missed a car by the skin of their teeth.

"Magnus, _slow down!" _

"I've got it under control, Alexander. You'll be home in no time," he joked, much to Alec's dismay.

Alec was truly frightened now. Tears were pricking the edges of his eye. "Magnus, _please _slow down!"

Golden-green eyes turned to look at him, noticing how his boyfriend was suddenly on the verge of tears.

"Please, Magnus."

Giving a dramatic sigh, Magnus slammed on the brakes. Maybe too quickly, Alec would later think. Instead of slowing down, the back wheels-which were still traveling to the previous velocity- took their own course and tried to skid ahead of the stopped front wheels, causing an irritable squealing noise to be produced as rubber strained to receive any friction against asphalt. The tail of the car swerved to the right, launching the car into a series of uncontrollable spins.

It all happened way too fast. Alec could only squeeze Magnus's hand tightly as he watched the world around him spin uncontrollably. Brick buildings and the occasional tree became strips of color streaking outside the windshield, a drastic effect of modern art. Car horns blared repeatedly as the run-away vehicle crossed their path.

After what seemed like forever, they came to a stop.

Blue eyes looked around to see what had happened. Alexander felt incredibly sick, his brain refusing to work properly enough to comprehend what had occurred. Finally, he managed to suck in enough breath to get it up into his numbed brain. He looked outside the car and saw everything through a layer of daze that was clouding his mind, making him wonder if any of this was even real. Something wasn't right. Where cars usually heading straight towards you when you were on the road?

His question was answered as he heard Magnus cry out his name and attempt to move in front of him, trying to use his own body as a shield between Alec and the car that was about to collide against Alec's side, strained tires squealed in complaint at the abuse. He watched as Magnus was yanked back into his seat by his seat belt, which had undoubtedly done its job of keeping its occupant in place. The older male yelled and yanked angrily at the seat belt in a failed attempt to break the cloth, still trying to get in front of Alec.

The car was too close now, though. _He's not gonna make it in time, _thought Alec.

And that was the last thing he thought.

* * *

_**A/N: **__it is unlawful to drink while impaired. Do not attempt unless you enjoy the comfort of a jail cell._

_I'm not gonna put Magnus in jail, although legally he should be. That would ruin the story line though. Yea, I know Magnus was being stupid here, but someone had to, right? Yea, I THINK the speed limit in New York is 30 because of its many pedestrians (i looked it up on the internet cuz im not cool enough to live in new york city. Merp) . Yea, I know nothing about the dynamic function of cars, but my way of crashing seemed realistic enough. Yea, I'm not too good at writing sudden action. I hope no one was terribly disappointed with me_

_so, please leave me a tasty review and I will reward you with the second chapter ASAP(possibly next week cuz I have a VERY important event this weekend. Yay.) Thanks, loves!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Warning: _**_Angst, Drama, mentions of a certain red body liquid (don't worry, I ain't gonna give anyone detailed open-heart surgery)_

_**A/N: **__At last, the second chapter. I've had such a busy weekend. I hate it. I rather be lazy and write Fanfiction all day. Merp. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter *warm embrace*. Before I start the chapter, I want to address the fact that FF is being stupid because the last chapter was all in bold for some reason (it wasn't supposed to be FYI, I'm not a very big person about bolding whole text). Just so you know; anything above and below the page breakers at the top and bottom are supposed to be in italics. The actual story is meant to appear in normal text form, which is the way I submitted it. Ah, well. I will find out what happened on my own time so I don't bore you any longer. From what it appears, though, other people are having trouble with publishing too, no? Well._

(If this is you, Sister, I still haven't given you permission to read this. Go back to watching your live-action dramas, darling, because if I find out you read it, I will not refrain from pulling your hair out and beating you with it.)

_Lots of drama in this one. Enjoy._

* * *

The first thing Magnus was aware of was how much his head hurt.

With a groan, he opened his golden-green eyes slowly, only to wince and squeeze them shut again as a bright florescent light spot-lighted him. He groaned again, trying to recall what had happened. He had been at the bar party, he knew that. He drank. Then….did he pass out? No, that can't be right because he recalled driving with Alec…

A gasp escaped his lips as memories came rushing all at once. The car spinning uncontrollably, stopping in the middle of the _opposite _lane, another vehicle colliding straight into the side of the car Alec was on.

"Alec!" he cried out, opening his eyes and sitting up abruptly, ignoring every inch of his body screaming for him to stop moving. Oxygen entered his body in heavy, labored breathing due to the aching in his chest. Something wet kept falling from his forehead into his eyes, obscuring his vision. He quickly ran a hand over his eyes to get it out of the way. "Alec!" He still couldn't see clearly. Everything was a daze, just a fogged up projection of what was actually there. Nevertheless he tried to move his legs in order to find Alec.

But something was stopping him. He was being held now, multiple hands trying to force him to lie down again. Angered, Magnus began to thrash at them, trying to get away from what was keeping him from finding Alexander. But when he finally got rid of one pair of hands that had had an iron grip on his arms, three more pushed his whole upper body down.

"Let me GO!" he barked angrily. His vision started to clear up then and he could start to make out people in scrubs looming over him. Their mouths were moving rapidly, but nothing audible reached Magnus's ears. Instead of trying to hear what they were saying, he continued his task of trying to escape their grasp. He kicked out at a male nurse that had been trying to hold his legs down, narrowly missing him. "STOP IT, JUST _LET ME GO_!

A young-looking female nurse came to his eye level, her mouth moving in a way that meant she was speaking to him.

Squinting, Magnus tried to concentrate enough to make out what she was saying, but only gathered pieces of the whole dialogue. Once again, he brushed the liquid running down his face, only giving it a second glance as it appeared as a bright, red stain on his hand.

"…going to hurt yourself…please, calm down before-."

"Where's Alexander!? Where is he!?" interrupted Magnus frantically, looking at the people surrounding him face by face to see if any of them where his partner. Once he confirmed that they were not the blue-eyed male, he once again began to try to move away from the crowd of medical professionals, only to be restrained again.

"Please stop moving! We need you to relax. Your friend is coming in on the next ambulance, don't worry," continued the nurse.

As if on cue, a pair of swinging double doors swung open on their right. A stream of paramedics came rushing in, each carrying a piece of medical equipment that all lead down to a single gurney being rushed into the ER.

Magnus could barely make out who was on the gurney; half the occupants face was covered by a breathing mask; and the parts that weren't covered with that had a layer of dark, crimson blood obscuring any facial features that could be used to recognize the injured person. If it hadn't been for the matted dark hair and the -now stained red- black sweater, Magnus would have never even thought it was his Alec. He could have kept on hoping that the other was okay.

As if sensing his rising panic, the same nurse yelled at the others, "Hold him down!" just as the high-school student began screaming to his loved one and began a series of thrashing and clawing in order to be let go.

He saw Alexander be taken behind doors just as he felt a prick on his left arm. Almost instantly, his vision began to blur once again as he dropped into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

This time he was woken up by a terribly annoying beeping sound, going off repeatedly every second. He waited a few seconds to see if it was just in his head. Maybe all of what he remembered had all been in his head. It probably was just a bad dream, were he would wake up in his comfy bed and it would have been _all a dream_.

He was going to open his eyes now, and when he did, he would stare up at his own ceiling.

Magnus revealed his eyes to the world slowly, and looked around himself. A pang of disappointment hit him as he looked upon a white tiled ceiling, medical equipment, and a single lonely chair set beside the rock-hard bed he lay on. Everything was either white or metal, save the wooden chair with a faded cushion on it. When he looked down at his arm, he could see a needle inserted into the inside of his elbow. He could also feel that something was wrapped securely around his forehead. He was definitely still in the hospital.

Which meant Alec was still hurt, too.

Sudden awareness of reality made his eyes sting with tears. Alec was hurt because of _him_. Because of **_his_** _stupid_, _idiotic_ actions! He felt like ripping his own skin off in self-loathing.

He needed to see Alexander. He had to make sure that the other was still alive. He swore to kill himself if his loved one hadn't made it through. God, he didn't even want to _think _about that scenario.

The 19-year-old moved to the edge of the bed, where his feet dangled from the edge. Instantly, he felt incredibly nauseous as his whole body began to hurt incredibly, earning themselves a pained gasp from their owner. Suddenly, the ever-present beeping noise began to accelerate, a series of frantic Morse code notes stringed together.

Almost instantly, a nurse clad in a blue uniform entered the room, called upon by the device measuring Magnus's heart rate.

Both personnel stared at each other, dumbfounded, for a few seconds before the nurse broke into a forced smile and began to move towards her patient.

"Good afternoon, Mr…" she quickly looked down at the paper she held in her hands, and then looked back up, smile never breaking. "Bane. My name is Melody Grayland. I am an intern and I will be your nurse today. How are you feeling?"

_What do you think? _he thought, but instead voiced the question that continued to plague his mind. "Where's Alexander?"

Warm smile faltered for a brief second before returning to its original composition. She once again scanned the documents in her hands, flipping to a page in the back. "Mr. Lightwood is currently in the ICU receiving-"

"Is he _alive_?" asked Magnus, irritated at the nurse for her formalities.

Melody Grayland visibly hesitated, averting her eyes from her patient's. After a moment she responded. "Well, he's not dead."

A wave of relief hit Magnus, so far as to let a sigh escape his lips, which were completely clean of make-up now. Go figure. "Can I please see him?" he asked hopefully.

The intern let out a huff of air through her mouth, once again looking through her notes. "It might not be a very advisable idea. Mr. Lightwood is undergoing mechanical ventilation and could be harmed if you were to release a respiratory viral illness."

Dark brows furrowed together. "What's mechanical ventilation?"

"Maybe it would be better if you were to rest yourself fully before you started to worry," said the nurse, already starting to tamper with a computer located near the window on Magnus's left.

The small amount of relief he had felt beforehand quickly faded as panic began to rise again. He had enough experience to know that people always tried to postpone the delivery of bad news. Therefore, he concluded that something had gone terribly wrong with Alec. That even though he was in a living state, things were not as they should be.

Magnus tried to shake his head, but his forehead was hurting too much for that to be done. "No, I don't want to rest. I want to know what's wrong with Alec!"

"He is alive, I can assure you."

Instead of being reassuring, those words only managed to work up Magnus's nerves more. He distressingly rubbed at his face with the palm of his hand, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Nurse turned to look at him, observing how distressed he appeared. With a heavy sigh she stopped what she had been doing with the computer and proceeded to sit in the chair beside the bed. Nervously, she bit her lower lip before continuing.

"OKey. You say you want to know, so I'm going to be completely honest with you. I'll tell you everything I know." She let out a rather sad sigh, as if she hated delivering bad news to her patients, but something she did every day. "When the car wrecked, Alexander Lightwood received the impact directly on his side, according to the investigators. He was pronounced dead on the scene." Melody paused then, wetting her lips before starting again. This time, her words came out softer. "They managed to pull him through…but he still received severe head trauma apart from having to be put on mechanical ventilation."

Here she looked directly into Magnus's eyes, recalling that he had questioned that term earlier. Before he could ask about it again, she continued. "Mechanical ventilation is used on patients that have lost the ability to breathe on their own. It's what's keeping your friend alive, Mr. Bane."

* * *

Five minutes. That was the total time they gave Magnus to be with Alec, starting from the second he stepped foot through the door. Patients in the Intensive Care Unit were allowed visitors five minutes every hour.

Melody Grayland had been the one to lead the sparkly high-school student to his lover's room and after many twist and turns; they finally appeared in front of room 221.

"Five minutes," stated the nurse once again, turning and ready to take her leave. "I'll come back once there over."

Once alone, Magnus tentatively reached for the door handle, feeling the cool metal beneath his long fingers. He didn't want to waste his five precious minutes out here, so –after one last intake of breath to calm his nerves- turned the handle and stepped into the cold, white room.

Magnus was forced to cover his mouth to muffle a strangled sob at what he saw. He stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the limp figure laying on the color-less hospital bed, the first thought coming to mind being desperate denial:

_That's not Alexander. That CAN'T be Alexander._

For the first time since they started dating _almost _a year ago, Magnus cursed his ability to recognize his boyfriend's messy dark hair anywhere_. _The raven-colored strands where the thing that stood out the most against all the white that contrasted with it in the room.

As if not to wake him, the older male slowly and quietly made his way to the bedside, were he had a better view of the injured teenager. He had many deep cuts-some even with stitches- decorating his pale face, but at least he wasn't covered in blood anymore. His eyes were closed delicately, obscuring Magnus's view of his favorite shade of blue, but the senior student could make out a dark bruise forming around his left one. Gauze wrapping covered large portions of his body, hiding the injuries beneath them.

What unnerved the golden-eyed male to no end, though, was the ventilator pushed down into Alec's throat. He didn't like it there. It didn't look right on Alec. _It shouldn't be there! _ And, yet, there it was.

Gently, Magnus brought the palm of his hand to rest against his beloved's cheek, stroking it lovingly as he stared down at his lover's face.

The nurse, Melody, had fully explained Alec's situation. No one could have come out uninjured in that wreck. In this case, Alec got the short end of the stick. Severe head trauma forced Alexander into a coma.

Hot tears pricked the edges of Magnus's eyes as he brushed hair out of the other's face.

"Hey, darling," he whispered, continuing to stroke his partner's face gently, barely touching his fragile skin. He stayed there for a few moments, letting his stomach become nauseous from pure guilt. He let it build up. He deserved this much after what he did to Alexander. _He _should be the one laying here in a coma, not Alec. Alec had done nothing wrong.

A sob cut through the senior student's chest, escaping through his throat. He felt warm droplets start to make their paths down his cheeks, falling onto the pillow Alec's head rested on, making dark circles wherever they landed. He let the tears come, didn't try to stop them. Alec did deserved that much.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he continued to say in a hoarse whisper, lifting Alec's dead hand slowly and kissing the back of it, then holding it against his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, causing more tears to cascade. "It's all my fault, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

Seconds ticked by were Magnus just sat on the edge of the bed, holding Alec's hand and occasionally stroking his face. He continued to cry until a warm hand rested itself on his shoulder and the nurse told him that his time was up.

Slowly, the high school student gently placed Alec's hand back on the bed, reluctant to let go. Before turning to leave, he bent down and placed a kiss on the other's forehead.

"I love you.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Dang, It's like writing an episode of Emily Owens M.D. or something. And I essentially killed the mood, didn't I? *face palm*_

_I don't know I just need to rush through these parts so I can get to the good stuff so sorry if I'm moving too fast for you. Or too slow. I'll try to bring the cheesy fluffy-ness down a few notches next chapter (Unless, of course, you enjoy them? Let me know in a review!)_

_This isn't really a happy story in general, guys. Just a heads up. But there WILL be PLENTY of Malec moments so you all can ravish in them. And I do plan on giving it a not completely sad ending._

_SO please leave me a review and let me know what you think and If I should continue this thing. (Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, too. YOU guys are the reason I even posted the second chapter :p hint, hint. lol)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Warning: _**_maybe OOCness. (.-.) Oh, the humiliation. I'll try my best, though. __**Mildly**__ crude language. _

_**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated…I recently discovered the anime Uraboku (The Betrayal Knows My Name)….and I have fallen in love with it. I love Shusei and Hotsuma. There just too cute for words….THEN my computer is cracking up. Seriously, its freezing up every five minutes -_-Many, many thank-yous to the people who review last chapter. You will all receive a fruit cake I made myself in your PM box shortly. Alrighty, so the reviewers from last chapter have spoken and said that they didn't mind the random fluffy parts and therefore I shan't take them out. See, if you didn't like the fluff, you could have voiced your opinion in a REVIEW. I'm moving this chapter fast. BTW_

_**To sister: **__Please leave at your earliest convenience, darling (as in: right now), I have muggle sensors everywhere on this page and therefore will easily know when you have even touched the link (don't worry, the sensor is only for my sister ^^ YAll are safe)_

* * *

**ADWAD - Chapter 3**

Word spread fast about the car incident that Magnus and Alec were involved in, which brought Alec's only living blood sibling storming into the Hospital, demanding to see her brother.

Isabelle Lightwood was a young woman of sixteen, only a sophomore in Accords High School with both Alexander and Magnus. But contrary to what her age said, she had the potential of a woman much older than herself, already living up to a higher maturity level than that of an average sixteen year old. She had, after all, lived through much more than any other girl her age, being present at the moment when her younger brother was killed, leaving only her and Alexander.

Which explained her hysteria at finding out what that idiot of a man –a.k.a Magnus- had done to Alexander.

"No, _you _need to calm down!" she yelled at the receptionist, bringing her face as close to the nurse's as the desk between them would let her. "My _brother _just wrecked and is in a freakin' _coma _and you say I have to _wait _to see him_!?_"

_Usually _she was on a higher maturity level.

"Miss, _please _lower your voice!" the receptionist said in an exasperated tone, looking around nervously. "We have a few ligyrophobic patients that you could disturb and-"

"I don't _care_! Either you let me see my brother or I'll call my lawyer!"

The nurse let out a slow sigh. "I have already explained to you that I _will_ let you see your brother, miss. Mr. Lightwood is only allowed one visitor at a time in the ICU and he currently has someone in there. Therefore, you must wait a few minutes, there probably getting ready to being done. It'll only be a moment."

"I'm his _sister! _I should be allowed in 24/7 ! This is un-constitutional!"

"Please refrain from yelling or I will have no choice but to call security."

"Do it! You have no accusation against me," responded Isabelle, crossing her arms in front of her chest and never dropping her voice from its level of anger. More than a few bystanders had stopped to watch the display unfold in front of them.

"You're disturbing the peace, miss, and could cause more than a few ligyrophobic patients to go into hysteria," said the nurse, already looking around for assistance to escort the other female from the front lobby.

"Well, none of this would be happening if you would just _LET ME SEE MY BROTHER!"_

"Security!"

"How much trouble is it, really? God, just press that button to open the door and let me see _my brother!_

"Security!"

"He could be _dying _right now and I won't even get to see him because of _you_!I'll make sure to hold _you _responsible when he's dead! I didn't even get to say goodbye, for crying out loud!"

"Security, we have a hysterical young female, around sixteen, disturbing our patients in-" the nurse started saying into the phone before a third voice interrupt her.

"It's alright, the crazy ones with me," piped up Magnus from behind Isabelle, who turned at the sudden noise.

Dark brown eyes narrowed at the sight of her brother's boyfriend. "You _idiot_! This is your fault_! _What were you _thinking, _you_ moron!"_

Guilt flashed through golden-green eyes before recovering once again. Magnus forced his trade mark smile at the receptionist as he placed a hand on Isabelle's shoulder. "Thank you so much for keeping her company while I was done with Alexander and I apologize for any trouble she undoubtedly caused. She tends to get worked up in frustrating situations."

"So _you're _the one that was hogging up Alec!"

"Shut up, dear Izzy, can't you see I'm talking?" stated Magnus to the girl he was trying to pull away from the reception desk, his voice full of false patience. He turned back to the Nurse, who promptly gave him a '_good luck_' look. "Good bye, now."

They walked in silence for a while as they headed towards the Intensive Care Unit, neither one really wanting to talk to the other. Magnus had been certain that the dark-haired female would accuse him for the accident; it was, after all, his fault. He didn't blame her for being mad. He would be upset if he were her, too.

Finally, as they reached the door marking the beginning of the ICU, clearly stating in bold letters; '_For the safety of our patients, we ask that each patient receive a single visitor at a time', _Isabelle looked at Magnus and curtly said, "I'll meet you in the Waiting Room," before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Obliging, the sparkly man made his way to the waiting room a little ways off. There weren't many people there, save for two children- too young to be let into the rooms-in the company of a man who seemed preoccupied with his phone. There was also an elderly woman sitting near the window, nursing a Coke from the vending machines.

Magnus sat away from everyone, feeling rather melancholy and not really in the mood to socialize for once. With a sad sigh, he leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. Strange how everything could change so quickly. Just the night before last he had been lying in bed with the man he adored sleeping in his arms, stroking his dark hair gently like he did every night. Just yesterday morning he had bought Alexander breakfast at IHOP and had watched the other eat, enjoying every detail about the blue-eyed man's face until the other noticed his stare and turned a dark shade of red, refusing to eat afterwards.

The senior student squeezed his eyes as more tears threatened to spill out, unwanted or not. He refused to weep. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for his reckless actions, so why cry now? He should have just prevented it to begin with.

He didn't know what hurt worse: the fact that Alec was hurt or the fact that _he _had been the cause of that hurt. Magnus wished he could turn back the clock, change every mistake he made. He should have let Alexander drive. He should have fallowed the speed limit. Maybe if they had stopped at a store, they would have missed that particular car at that particular intersection at that particular moment.

A hand was placed on his back, breaking his train of thoughts as he was forced to look up. Magnus hadn't even noticed Isabelle coming back in, thinking she had more time left with Alexander. Five minutes sure went by fast. She smiled the smallest and saddest of smiles, taking her hand away from him at the same time. She began to try and open a packet of M acquired from the vending machine, Magnus assumed, and took the seat beside him.

Isabelle let out a sigh. "Well, I'm not going to lie. I'm actually pretty pissed with you, Magnus."

Said person nodded slowly. "That makes two of us."

"But for Alec's sake, I'm going to try as hard as I can to restrain myself from ripping your inner organs out," she continued. Magnus doubted she was exaggerating. Isabelle was not a happy woman when someone messed with her family, including her adopted brother, Jace, as obnoxious as he was. Speaking of which…

"Where's Jace?" asked Magnus, wondering where the blond-headed idiot was, and why he hadn't showed up yet. Magnus had never really taken a liking to the boy, but tried to cope with him in order to stay on Alexander's good side.

Isabelle shrugged, not taking her eyes off the M&M's. "I tried calling him several times, but I think he's over at Clary's and her house doesn't have very good reception. He'll find out soon enough. He can't blame me for not trying to tell him sooner, though."

Now it was Magnus's turn to shrug, thoughts returning to the Lightwood family once again. A thought suddenly occurred to him, startling him with realization. "Where are Maryse and Robert?" he questioned.

Isabelle averted the sparkly man's gaze, putting a chocolate M&M in her mouth and chewing it slowly before responding. "Well, um…mom and dad had just left on a business trip right before the accident and...I _did _call them to let them know."

"_and?_" pressed on Magnus.

Dark brown eyes shifted nervously. "Mmm…well, they haven't really been on good terms with Alec since he…came out."

The sparkly man's jaw almost hit the floor. He felt his blood start to boil out of pure anger. "You have _got _to be kidding me! Maryse and Robert aren't coming to visit their hospitalized son because he's gay?!"

"They said they hoped he got better!"

"He's in a _coma_ and is practically on life support!"

Izzy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I know, I know! I tried reasoning with them but they said that the trip was really important and they couldn't skip out on it. They promised to come visit him as soon as it was over, though."

Magnus snorted. "It ends in, what? A week? Two weeks?"

"Two weeks and three days."

Another snort. "He could be dead by then!"

The words lingered in the air like a heavy blanket. Even the elderly lady and the man using his phone turned to look at them, sensing how intense that last line was.

Magnus stood up abruptly, stalking angrily over to the side of the wall made up almost completely of glass, the view it presented being an overlook of the north wing of the hospital and half of the traffic moving beside the hospital. The young male watched as pedestrians walked across the painted crosswalk, observing as a little girl tried to run ahead of her mother, but was held back by her hand.

"Magnus," said Isabelle's sad voice sounded from behind. "I know how much you love Alec and I can understand why you're so upset. I'm afraid for Alec, too, and I really hope he'll be alright. But there's nothing we can do but wait. I mean, who knows? He could drop out of the coma in just a few days."

Magnus wished he believed her.

* * *

The next day, Magnus once again found himself sitting in Alec's room, talking to the other man as if he were awake. He had heard that comatose patients could hear what was spoken to them. He didn't know if it were true or not, but it sure helped him feel better.

He hadn't even left the hospital since he first got admitted, using the sofa-bed downstairs as a sleeping place. Occasionally, the Intern he first met, Melody Grayland, would come and check on his head wound, which was still covered by a gauze bandage that the nurse refused to let him take off. Magnus thought it made his head look funny, though. They would talk for a while before they would run out of things to say, always avoiding the topic of Alec, then either one would make an excuse up to escape the tension.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow, darling," Magnus spoke to Alec's unconscious body, lightly brushing his thumb across the other's knuckles. "But I'll make sure to visit you as soon as I get out." He chuckled half-heartedly. "It's going to be embarrassing going to school in my old junkie car. Catarina and Ragnor are probably gonna have a good laugh."

The tall man had tried to convince the Nurse, Melody, to let him stay, but she had stated that there really was no use in him skipping school. The only injury he had acquired had been a cut running across his forehead; from where his head had hit the steering wheel, he was told. Nothing serious, no internal injuries, but he still had a bandage to cover the wound from any bacteria. Apparently, that wasn't enough to be held from class, even though Magnus clearly pointed out the danger that they were putting him in by sending him into a germ -infested environment with sweaty teenagers that lacked proper hygiene.

So after _much _arguing, he had reluctantly agreed to go to school on the condition that he were to be contacted the second there was any change in Alexander, either good or bad.

Magnus Bane leaned down and kissed Alexander's forehead as he was told that his time was up.

* * *

On Monday morning, he got up from his usual bed at exactly 6 am- looking fabulous certainly took time-like he did every day before the accident.

He dragged himself into his bathroom and showered, dressed, then applied make-up that coordinated with his glamorous outfit. As many times as he had done that routine, though, everything seemed off today; out of place. Usually, Magnus would text Alexander at exactly 7:30 am to wake him up –even though the other always claimed to have been awake far before that. Nevertheless, Magnus never left out that detail in his morning routine.

The simple absence of that small gesture seemed to uncoordinate his entire morning.

School was even worse. It was strange walking down the hallways without Alec by his side. To turn the corner of a corridor and know that the other wouldn't be at their usual meeting place. It was almost painful to go to English II and see the seat the other male usually occupied empty, in his place sat a book bag owned by the person next to him, said person taking advantage of an empty area for their belongings. Even though he felt like a zombie that came back to life, Magnus made sure to take good notes in their English class, remembering how intent Alexander was on passing that class. He was sure that the other would want to get back up-to-date when he woke up from his coma._ If_ he woke up….but Magnus hated to even consider that as an option.

But the thing that irritated Magnus far beyond everything else was all the snitches trying to squeeze information out of him. He was usually a very social person at school and very much enjoyed when he was in the lime-light, but stupid freshman girls with breasts bigger than their brain continually tried to corner him, probing him to get the gossip on what happened over the break.

Magnus hated when people he never really talked to asked him what happened, simply because they don't really give a crap. Someone you barely know doesn't care if you're fine or not; they just want the gossip that comes with asking. The sparkly man didn't want Alexander's delicate condition to be a gossip, he knew how much Alec hated being spoken about throughout the school. He had learned about that when the boy had first came out of the closet publicly.

A finger poked him in the stomach, waking him from his trance.

"Magnus, pay attention! You never gave us the full story!"

"Yea, Mags, come on! Why isn't Alec here? What happened to him?"

He knew, of course, that the annoying girls already had the basic over-sight of what had occurred. After all, who didn't? It was just an opportunity for wannabe freshmen to talk to a senior, and they were clinging on to that chance with all they had.

The flamboyant teenager didn't even know how he made it all the way to lunch without snapping back at half the school. He had never really realized how incredibly annoying most of his admirers were.

Magnus heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down with his lunch tray, both Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell giving him questioning looks, but saying nothing.

After clearing his throat, Ragnor was the first to speak up. "So. I heard about your new claim to fame."

"Few haven't," responded Magnus bitterly.

"Well, at least the teachers are taking it easy on you now," piped in Catarina, trying to find something to help her friend. They all poked at their food now, none of them really having an appetite after the mood soured. "So…how have you been doing?" the white haired teen questioned. Magnus recognized it as her way of asking, _"How are you handling the fact that your boyfriend is in a coma because of you?" _

The sparkly senior rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I just want Alexander to wake up."

"I will never be able to comprehend your stubbornness at calling my brother by his full name," spoke a familiar voice from behind, making all three students turn to face Isabelle Lightwood.

The dark-haired girl sat down across from her brother's boyfriend, reaching across the table to steal Magnus's small carton or milk. She opened the box and began to drink it, the golden-green eyed male not bothering to speak in the defense of his own milk.

"I thought you would be with Alexander," questioned Magnus.

"I was going to be, but Jace said that he was going to ditch school to be over there."

Dark eyebrows were raised. "Jace knows now?" he asked and was responded by a nod. "Figures. Well, as great as my doubt is that Blondie can handle a difficult situation, I'm glad at least he's over there."

Isabelle wiped her mouth as she finished chugging down the milk carton. "Yea. My hunch was right, though, he was pretty ticked that we didn't-"

"Magnus," interrupted Ragnor, looking at something over the man's shoulder."Don't look now but here comes your peanut gallery of a fan club."

All heads turned to look at a group of young woman advancing towards the table, snickering as they noticed Magnus looking at them.

Turning back around, the senior student rolled his golden-green eyes, annoyance clearly written all over his face.

"What's with them?" asked Isabelle, indicating towards the group.

"They want me to tell them what happened to Alec," responded Magnus bitterly. "There just being snitches, though. Hardly worth my valuable time."

The only female Lightwood sibling made a face just as the herd of girls arrived at the table they were seated at.

"Mags! I heard about what happened," one of the girls said, trying a new approach, completely ignoring the rest of the table's occupants. She pulled on a face that indicated that he had her sympathy. "Just so you know, if there's anything you need, and I mean _anything, _we're all ready to help you out!"

"Yea! If you want, you can come over to the party I'm having tonight! It's going to be a blast!" a second girl stated, pulling a pink envelope from her purse and sliding it in front of Magnus. She smiled sweetly at Magnus. "That's the invitation. It has my address and phone number in case you get lost. Don't hesitate to call."

"Oh, thanks!" cut in Ragnor as he reached in front of Magnus and took the envelope. "What's the theme?"

The girl's smile faltered. "Uhh..well, it's a pool party."

"Great!" piped in Catarina. "I just bought a new bikini!"

More than a few disapproving glances were thrown in Catarina's direction, but the freshman stubbornly continued to push the subject.

"You should come, Magnus, it will totally relax you and let you forget everything!"

The second those words escaped the girl's lips, Isabelle's head snapped up and her mouth pulled into an unwomanly snarl. "Yea, maybe he can sign your boobs there too!" She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table top, drawing the attention of student near-by. "Don't you get it, you whores!? Alec is _dating _Magnus! And you want him to _forget _about him while he's in a _coma_!?"

Many gasps circulated around the flock of mini-skirted girls, all looking at Isabelle with utter displeasure. The same girl with deep blond hair spoke up. "I am not a whore_!"_

Isabelle snorted. "Have you _seen _your mini-skirt? I've had handkerchiefs that cover up more than that."

"Oh, look who's talking, _Izzy _," said the girl, stressing out her nickname."Have _you_ seen your _own _mini-skirt?"

Ragnor took this time to defend the young Lightwood, finding it rather insulting that there was an argument going on that he was not a part of. "Yes, well, you see, _darling_," said Ragnor, mimicking Magnus's way of talking. The Asian man's head snapped to look at him and frowned, narrowing his golden-green eyes. This was clearly pay-back for all the times Magnus had poked fun about the other man's white hair.

Ragnor continued, ignoring the other male's glares. He held up his hand and pointed at the freshman girls with a most diva attitude. "You must see that there's a difference between an utter and hopeless cry for attention," he looked the girls up and down. Now he pointed at Isabelle. "And an ultimately _fabulous _sense of fashion!"

Catarina suddenly burst into a laughing fit, never having heard Ragnor speak like Magnus, but also because it was mostly true. The blond girl that seemed to be the new leader of the freshman group made a face at Catarina, and huffed at her. Looking the white-blond senior student up and down, she made another face and turned to her group, motioning them to follow her leave. "….hardly worth my time," they heard her murmur as they left the cafeteria.

Magnus sighed. "Well, that was fun." He was sure his popularity would pay for this later.

"Oh, not as fun as it's gonna get soon," responded Catarina, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing. "You heard Camille's coming back, right?"

At hearing her words, Magnus let out another sigh, this time incredibly irritated. Camille was just another girl in the long line of ex's for Magnus, but she tended to be far worse than any. She had been the cause of an argument for Alexander and himself that had led to them breaking up for a few months. The last time he had seen her, Camille left the school after Alec had completely snapped out at her in public, angry because she had ruined their relationship. The raven-haired boy had been incredibly ashamed afterwards once the anger had faded, but Magnus had made sure to make him feel better.

Isabelle broke Magnus's train of thought. "You know that the only reason I spoke up for you was because I know Alec would have been incredibly jealous at that moment if he were here, right? I'm still mad at you."

"Yea, I know."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ cutting it off there cuz I am TIRED. Things I want to address:_

_1) Sorry that this chapter was kinda off-topic but I have a use for the slutty group of girls later(I think)_

_2)I'm trying to move fast because Alec being in a coma is NOT THE POINT OF THE STORY._

_3) I made Catarina and Ragnor Magnus's best friend because they're his closest friends in What Really Happened In Peru and I'm trying to stay close to how it really is. And I don't like Camille. Or Clary (SORRY! I wish I did and I'll try not to diss her but I just find her really annoying L )_

_4) Not gonna grammar check this chapter because I've been working on this for two weeks (yea, I know, its sad.) and, frankly, im tired of looking at this thing._

_So please review! I promise ill put Alec (probably still unconscious) in the next chapter and plenty of Malec if you do! Bye, now!_

**EDIT:** You know, these things really do appear much longer on Microsoft Word than they do on Fanfiction. I'm gonna start writing fifteen pages -.-  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Warning:**__ Unbelievably short. Seriously, it's the shortest chapter in here, but one of the most important ones. I'll make it up next chapter. _

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for the reviews, guys! I read each and every one of them! :) I love you, darlings! _

_Dear Sister: If you have made it this far, you have deliberately disobeyed me four times now. Yes, I know i am not your mother (thank God.) but you still have to respect my choice in not allowing you to see this. Be gone, peasant._

* * *

ADWAD-Chapter 4

_He hurt everywhere. There was a stabbing in his head, persistently trying to drive him insane. It wouldn't go away. How long had it been there? He didn't even know. Time seemed unreadable and faraway. There was an empty feeling in his head, not allowing him to think properly. It scared him. He didn't understand any of it. The only thing he saw was dark blackness all around, so dense, that he couldn't even see his own body. But he wasn't aware of his body somehow. It didn't feel like his mind was connected to it anymore, as if body and brain were now two individuals, never intact. He was aware of being unaware. _

_He tried to call out for help in the lonely darkness, but his un-connected mouth refused to work. Trying to move around, he realized he couldn't function any part of himself. He was trapped. He wanted to scream and cry but nothing happened. Nothing changed. _

_The only thing keeping him sane was a voice deep in the back of his mind. He couldn't understand what it was saying, it was too far away and covered with a layer of foggy thoughts. Something was familiar about that voice, though. It was comforting. A warm hand would also constantly stroke his own immobile one. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. It would sometimes smooth his hair lovingly, too, letting him know that he wasn't alone. _

_He knew that this nightmare would end, though. He could feel it in the way the hand stroked him in a way that made him feel loved. Someone was waiting for him, and he would find his way out of this darkness for them._

* * *

A week had passed since Magnus Bane started going to class again, and still no change in Alec. The dark-haired patient unceasingly stayed to be the same lifeless form that needed to be forced to breath. Nevertheless, Magnus continued to see him; a day never went by without him going to visit the other. He would always just sit and have a one-sided conversation, frequently reminding Alexander how much he loved him. Occasionally, a few sad tears would escape, which he would wipe away quickly before they could travel the length of his cheeks. He tried to avoid crying in front of Alexander now.

Magnus was slowly losing hope, despite everything everyone told him. They were right, of course. It had only been a week since Alexander was pronounced unresponsive and was classified as comatose, while there were other patients that lasted years in their deep sleep before waking up one random day. But the golden-green eyed male had never really been an optimistic person and failed to see an upside to this situation.

It was just hard to wake up and know that Alec was not going to answer his texts.

* * *

The clock read two in the morning when Magnus's iPhone voiced an incoming call, alarming him from the hypnosis state he had been in. He had been having trouble sleeping again, as he has had for the past week, and decided that staring up at the lonely ceiling would be a more productive activity than agonizing over not being able to sleep.

The highschool student reached for his phone that was charging on his bedside table, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright light emanating from the screen in his hand. Pupils dilated in fright as he read the caller ID.

* * *

Despite him being involved in a collision just a few days ago, Magnus couldn't help but step on the gas of his car more than he should have as he drove his way to the hospital, cursing every car that dared to merge in his way.

When he reached the parking lot of Beth Israel Hospital, the golden-eyed male couldn't even think right as he frantically searched for a parking lot. For some unknown reason, every woman in New York seemed to have decided that tonight would be a good time to give birth and cars spilled from the Maternity Ward into the ER parking lot, plaguing the whole area. In the end, Magnus parked in the fire lane-completely ignoring the sign stating he would have to pay a $500 fine later- making his way through the hospital entrance.

He had created a stable relationship with the Nurse, Melody Greyland, in the time he had spent sulking around in the waiting rooms, awaiting the next hour he would be admitted to be at Alec's side. They weren't exactly best friends, but at least she was there when he needed her.

Melody seemed to have been expecting him, presumably already hearing the news on Alec, because she stood ready near the entrance of the ward Alexander's new room was now located in. Her face broke into a smile as she saw the sparkly student come into view, not even waiting for him to catch up before waving a hand in an indication for him to follow her.

Magnus could hear his pulse in his ears from the excitement. He didn't even know why he was so adrinilated, this wasn't really much of a change. It wasn't as if his lover had woken up.

But it was change, and it was good. Who wouldn't be excited hearing that their loved one was now able to breath on their own after a week of forced ventilation?

Alexander had been moved from the Intensive Care Unit to the Extended Care facility. Although Magnus didn't like the name-it made him feel like Alec would be here for months- , it did give him a great sense of relief that Alexander was now 'stable', as Melody had put it.

"Did you contact Mr. Alexander's siblings, or should the hospital do it?" questioned Melody as both of them speed-walked down the corridor.

Magnus had prepared for this certain question, considering different option that would make him sound less of a jerk. Truth be told, he didn't want Isabelle and Jace to be here right now. He wanted to enjoy Alec getting off mechanical ventilation all by himself first, to finally be able to kiss his lover's lips without medical equipment in the way. The golden-green eyed male knew it was selfish of him to want his boyfriend all to himself when Alec's siblings had more right to horde Alec than he did, but he didn't care right now. He'd put up with Isabelle's anger later, along with the ticket he's undoubtedly going to get for illegally parking.

"I will contact them later," stated Magnus flatly, hoping that Melody would get the point. She seemed to, because she didn't press the question further, only nodded in agreement. The intern probably understood his reasoning after the conversation they had had the previous day, where Magnus confessed to her that he and Alec were, in fact, not just friends, but lovers. The high school student had a feeling that the entire staff already knew, but peer-pressured the young intern into confirming for them.

They finally reached the end of the corridor, stopping in front of a door labeled 116A in silver digits. There was a small dry-erase board hanging under the number, reading in neat handwriting: A. Lightwood.

"You ready?" asked Melody, smiling as she turned the metal handle, not awaiting a reply from the other.

Strangely, the first thing Magnus was aware of was how much the room smelled of lytex. You could practically taste it. He completely ignored it and instantly scanned the room, searching for the hospital bed Alec was to be resting on.

Sure enough, Alexander's limp form lay neatly on the bed, head propped up on pillows to elevate his upper body. A thin, white blanket lay over his lower half, which his hands were also laying upon.

Melody patted Magnus on the back, giving him a reassuring smile, before turning around and exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Tentatively, Magnus walked closer to the form laying on the bed, examining every detail of his face as he came nearer. Up close, golden-green eyes could see that Alexander's face was still decorated with more than a few scratches, most of which had begun to scar. There was still a bruise under his left eye, but it was no longer the nasty purple-black color it had been when it was just recently acquired. If not for those disturbances in Alec's usual facial features, Magnus would have thought that Alexander was simply sleeping. The dark-haired man's chest rose and fell with rhythm, his eyes closed delicately. His entire feature was so relaxed, Magnus couldn't help but remember all the times he had woken up to them. They weren't as many as he would have liked-due to his boyfriend being paranoid since his younger brother was killed and now refused to leave his other younger siblings alone at home for prolonged time periods- but he had learned to cherish every time he was able to convince Alexander to sleep over.

Slowly, Magnus reached forward, gently caressing Alec's face with his hand. He couldn't help but smile at being able to do so without worrying about harming the other's respiration.

"Hey, darling," he started, still grinning like a cheshire cat. "You look absolutely stunning today."

On a regular day, that simple statement would have caused Alec to turn into a blushing mess, even considering that they've been dating for almost seven months. Mangus had made it a habit to tell Alexander how gorgeous he was just to be able to see the crimson color spread across the other's cheeks.

The senior student leaned down to be on the same level the younger male was and placed a soft and loving kiss right on his lips, then another one on his cheek.

"You're doing really good, sweetheart,"stated Mangus, running a hand through Alec's raven-colored hair, smoothing down the fly-aways. "I'm really proud of you...I just need you to wake up now."

Magnus closed his golden eyes then, bringing the other's right wrist up to his mouth and kissing it. Through his shut lids, he went completely unaware of Alec's left pinkie twitching a fraction of an inch.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Forgive me for making it so terribly short, I have a pre-written plan for this story and I don't stop writing until I get what I had planned for each chapter accomplished. This particular chapter was meant to get Alec out of a critical state and nothing more. Really sorry it was so crappy (._.) You may throw your rotten tomatoes at me now..._

_I must hurry along this coma part to get to the action because I feel as if my readers are getting tired. As am I, darlings,..as am next chapter is a very important one...major turn *hint hint*...and If you'll are good little readers and review, i'll try to get it in at latest Friday. If not, my inspiration and motivation might go down and who knows what happens after that O.O_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter warning:**__ none._

_**A/N:**__ The moment we've all been waiting for has arrived.__**Sister:**__ Not yet. Go away._

**'Meaty' Definition-  
1. **(cooking) of, relating to, or full of meat.  
**2.**_(person) heavily built; fleshy or brawny_

* * *

In addition to Alec being moved from the ICU, Magnus was now able to stay as long as he wanted with his dark-haired lover. Since he was no longer in 'a critical condition', visitors were allowed in 24/7, with no time limit as far as Magnus was concerned.

It was nearly four in the morning when sleep finally started to overcome the tall male after a week of sleep deprivation. He didn't wish to leave Alec alone for the remainder of dawn, so he settled with dozing off in the uncomfortable wooden chair set beside the bed.

If not for the hard wood poking his back, Magnus could have gone as far as to say that he slept rather well, until he was awakened around 10 am-rather rudely, he might add- by a terrible screeching sound. Later, he recognized it as Isabelle yelling angrily at him.

Magnus looked around the room, eyeing his surrounding as he oriented himself, before facing the other Lightwood siblings. Jace stood behind Isabelle, seemingly paying more attention to Alec's unconscious form than his adoptive sister's early ranting.

"You could have at least called us, Magnus!" continued Isabelle. "Don't you think we would have liked to know somthing like this earlier?"

The yellow-eyed man had enough experience in life to know that the best route to take when dealing with a psychotic woman was to completely ignore her.

"I'm going to ignore you," he stated flatly, standing up from the seat and wincing when several parts of his back popped into place after being in a one, stiff position for so long. He walked to where Jace stood beside Alec, disregarding the angry "What do you mean you're going to ignore me?"coming from behind. The blond teenager looked deep in thought, his face unreadable, as he studied his older brother.

He spoke up without turning when Magnus was near. "You know, I always thought that I would be the first member of this family to fall in a coma." He shook his head at Alexander. "You finally beat me, dude."

Magnus couldn't help but crack a smile at Jace's reaction, deeming it as the result of being emotionally constipated rather than actually being concerned for his own reputation, which had apparently been impugned by his comatose brother.

They stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in his own thoughts. After a while, they both felt Isabelle's presence as she came to stand behind them, seemingly done with her anger rampage.

"How long have you been here, Magnus?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

Magnus looked thoughtful as he tried to remember last night's events, which now seemed to be a single blur. "I'd say, since around three? I can't be certain, though."

Jace let out a low whistle. "What an ungodly hour to be out of bed." He went ignored as the other's continued their A-B conversation.

Isabelle looked her brother's boyfriend up and down. "Have you been eating? You look like crap. Like, the worst crap ever to come into existence."

"Thank you, Izzy, I can surely count on you to boost my self-esteem."

Jace snorted. "Like you need it more inflated than it already is." Magnus shot a glare at him, but otherwise tried to dis-acknowledge the blonde teenager.

"You should really get breakfast," pressed the female Lightwood. Her dark brown eyes narrowed when the golden-green eyed male in front of her shook his head, refusing to leave Alexander. "Magnus Bane, if you don't eat something soon, you're going to disintegrate right before our eyes!"

"You know as well as I do that it is virtually impossible for a being to simply disintegrate from lack of food," countered Magnus, turning to have his back towards Isabelle and began smoothing out Alexander's dark hair. "Besides, I'm on a diet."

Isabelle didn't seem amused by his attempt to lighten the mood, instead looked more agitated than before. "Magnus, I don't want to have to explain to Alec why his stupid boyfriend is dead when he wakes up again!"

"I won't be dead. At most, I would have lost weight and then would get those fabulous curves I've always wanted."

Exasperated, Isabelle let out a low growl as she rubbed her eyes, muttering 'impossible man' under her breath. With a sigh, she looked back up at Magnus, her face visibly showing that she was trying not to blow at him. It had been a very stressful week, and she just wasn't in the mood for games.

"Look, I don't know what your definition of starvation is, or how you think the process works, but the average person does end up dead when they don't eat for prolonged periods. And, yes, you are considered 'average', Magnus. Sorry to burst your bubble. Anyhow, I personally don't really care if you eat or not, but I'm sure that Alec would hate for you to lose you meaty-ness."

The tall male didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted at being called 'meaty'. Was being 'meaty' good? It seemed to be a better describing word for a cow. He chose to accept the insulting comparison to save further argument and instead let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," he said, turning on his heels. Although he was only a few inches taller than Alec, he was a good foot above the top of Isabelle's head, making him look down and simultaneously forcing her gaze up. "I'll be in the downstairs cafeteria if any of you _meaty_ children need me."

"_Meaty_?!" cried Jace in disbelief, obviously having missed the rest of the conversation. "You're calling this-" he gestured down his own body. "-meaty?"

The sparkly student simply went out the door and made his way to the cafeteria.

O.o.O

Was there a law against serving good, not pre-packaged food in public places? Schools, jails, McDonalds, and-apparently-hospitals seemed to have the same taste in buying dissected products.

Magnus stared grudgingly down at container after container of shiny, plastic-looking food. Nothing seemed to appeal to his current limited food diet. Even though it was just breakfast, the kitchen staff had already laid out what seemed to be a chicken pie, although the smell made Magnus rather nauseous. Maybe he should have tried getting something at a nearby restaurant off hospital grounds.

Just as he was about to give up his food scavenger, a familiar voice spoke from behind, startling him and almost making him drop the empty plate he held in his manicured hand.

"The cereal is your best choice here," it said. He whirled around to come face to face with Catarina Loss. She gave him a warm smile in return for his surprise.

Magnus couldn't help but gawk at her for a few seconds before composing himself again. He, too, gave her a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Darling, what are you doing here?"

His female classmate simply shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Catarina puckered her lips in thought, then shaking her head, she responded. "We don't usually have class on Saturdays."

"Ah. Of course." He had completely forgotten that it was once again the weekend, meaning that yesterday had been the one-week anniversary of Alec's condition. Darn, and he had forgotten to get him flowers. "So where's this edible cereal you speak of anyways?"

After serving himself a generous helping of Lucky Charms, both he and Catarina sat at one of the tables available to the visitors.

"So," began Magnus, stirring his cereal around to blend it with the milk. "You never did explain to me what it was you were doing here."

Catarina shrugged. "Nothing much. I've just been recruiting to land a job here."

"So you're thinking about majoring in nursing?" Magnus questioned, referring to the many times Ragnor, Catarina and himself had spoke about what they planned to study when in college-hopefully-next year. None had actually applied for any yet, though. Well, except for the white-haired female, who had colleges practically begging her to assist their campus. Perks of being an outstanding student, apparently.

The young female nodded. "I applied for a scholarship, so hopefully that will work out."

Magnus waved the hand that wasn't occupied with a spoon in a dismissive manner. "Oh, please, you're too modest. Considering you grades, darling, the possibilities of you _not_ landing that scholarship are lower than Ragnor's are at obtaining a dignified girlfriend for more than a month."

Catarina let out a laugh. "I would defend Ragnor if those statistics weren't so true. But thanks anyways."

Magnus shrugged as a response, now paying more attention to the colorful marshmallows swimming in his plate than their conversation.

"So what are you doing here? Is Alec doing okay?" the flamboyant male heard his friend question. He couldn't help but smile at remembering.

"Alexander's doing great, actually," he said, maybe with a little too much enthusiasm. He continued explaining at seeing Catarina's puzzled expression. "Just last night, he was moved out of the ICU because his lungs are no longer at risk of collapsing. One of the doctors told me that there's a higher chance of him waking up now."

The white-haired female clapped her hands together lightly, letting him know that it was good news, a smile on her face. "That's really great, Magnus, I'm happy for you."

Magnus was about to respond when his phone suddenly chimed from his back pocket, indicating a new text message had been received. He held up a finger to let Catarina know it would only be a moment before reaching for his mobile device and powering it to look for the name that would be displayed.

_Unknown._

Dark brows furrowed as he read the line over again, which had replaced the cell-phone number that would usually be displayed if he didn't have the person as a contact. He had never seen his phone do that.

Thinking it was a technology blooper, Magnus opened the message, only to be gifted with more questions as he read and reread the content.

_I'm coming back. _

Chills ran up his spine, though he wasn't sure why. He was tempted to text back, but felt the strange and uncharacteristic feeling that he wasn't meant to know who it was. He didn't think he wanted to anyways.

Catarina broke him from his trance as he stared at the screen, dumbfounded. "What is it, Magnus?"

The golden-green eyed male shook his head rapidly, laying his phone upside down on the table. "Nothing. Just some joke. Most likely from Ragnor."

The young female didn't seem convinced, narrowing her eyes as she looked Magnus's face over. "You sure?"

"Positive." As if on cue, his phone chimed from the table a second time. This time, the asian male gingerly picked it up, already knowing the title it would display. Unknown.

Clicking VIEW on his touch screen, Magnus read the message over.

_See you soon, Magnus Bane._

O.o.O

It had taken a lot of arguing from both side to finally make Magnus go back home. Or rather, Isabelle and Jace convincing Catarina to practically drag a very angry and hissing Magnus out the front doors, everyone-but Magnus- stuck on the fact that the senior student needed more sleep. He had graciously pointed out that he could easily get the same amount of sleep in a hard, wooden chair than in his own bed.

Nevertheless, he was beat in an unfair battle of three to one. Four to one, if you counted Alexander, which Jace did. The two siblings had agreed to call him if there was any change in Alec, even though -Isabelle pointed out rather angrily- he hadn't given them the same courtesy earlier that morning.

Catarina had asked him if he was able to give her a ride to her apartment, having walked to the hospital earlier that morning, but the temperature now too hot for that as midday blossomed further. After agreeing, they both got into Magnus's old car, the white-haired female making sure not to mention the change in vehicle in fear that it will dab at the fresh wound at losing, not only his lover, but also his over-expensive, probably-not-even-done-being-payed-for car.

Just before the engine could be started, though, the female senior student rolled down the window and reached onto the front hood, pulling back inside a bright, orange paper with large words at the top reading PARKING VIOLATION.

Magnus added it to his collection.

They drove in a comfortable silence as both decided they had nothing to say to the other. That was, until a shiny, red sports car swerved into the lane in front of them, missing their vehicle by a fraction of an inch.

Magnus blared his horn at the other driver, growling as it sped ahead of him. "They underestimates the power of my little, ole' car."

"I'm sure they do," she responded, her voice flat.

Once again, they fell into a silence until Magnus arrived at Catarina's apartment, where they said their goodbyes and parted with the promise too see each other the up-coming Monday.

O.o.O

Surprisingly, Magnus had actually managed to get in a couple of hours of sleep this time and actually enjoyed it. He was almost disappointed when Jace interrupted his beauty rest. That was, until he found out what he was called for.

Not even fifteen minutes later, the yellowed-eyed male was jabbing the hospital elevator button repeatedly, trying to force the doors to open. Groaning impatiently, he pulled at his hair while he waited and shifted from foot to foot, earning himself several glances from other visitors passing by. The yellow-eyed male could hear his pulse pounding in his ears, so hard that it would have had the potential to give him a headache if he wasn't so adrenalized at the moment.

After what seemed an eternity, the silver elevator doors slide open. Magnus didn't even wait for the people that were riding to get off before rushing in, pressing close door as soon as he got on, despite the other riders.

The mechanical doors finally reopened to reveal a whole new floor, the sparkly student barely giving it a glance as he rapidly made his way towards room 116A, the path to get there already etched into his mind. His long legs felt like rubber as he was carried to his destination, mind preoccupied with other distractions rather than concentrating on didn't hesitate for a second before entering the room, already hearing the murmured sound of voices conversing on the other side.

Magnus was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

In the room was Isabelle, Jace, and Melody Grayland, all turning to look at him with surprise as he barged into the room. But they weren't what his cat-like eyes had locked themselves onto the second he entered.

"Alexander," he whispered, slowly putting one foot in front of the other until he was within reaching distance of his boyfriend. Alec's bright blue eyes stared up at him, a light, tired smile forming on his lips. Slowly, Magnus reached up to the other's face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb just to make sure this was all real. He had dreamed this moment for a while now, always making up the best things to say to Alexander once it finally arrived. Now that it really was the time, he was left utterly speechless as pure emotion took over his senses.

The younger male's smile brightened a little, reassuringly. "Hi, Magnus," he said, his voice hoarse and raspy from lack of use.

Happy tears began to prick the corners of Magnus's eyes as he placed his hands on either side of Alec's face, taking in every inch of the other's face just in case he woke up soon. But instead of leaning down to kiss him, he let go of Alexander's face to wrap the other in a warm embrace, burying his face in his neck. Alec could feel hot tears fall against his skin.

"I'm so sorry, darling , it was all my fault!" Magnus said into his lover's neck, trying to keep his voice even. "I missed you so much, baby,...I'm so sorry!"

Alexander slowly reached up to place his hand in his boyfriend's hair, leaning against it so his cheek was pressed against Magnus's head. "Magnus, it's okay," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's okay now."

Said person lifted his head from the crook of Alec's neck to look into the other's mesmerizing blue eyes. This time, he placed a kiss on the Lightwood's lips, lingering there as long a he wanted, simply because he could. "I love you so much," he said once he pulled away.

Alec smiled, a light blush adorning his cheeks. "I love you, too."

In the background, someone cleared their throat to grab the attention of the two, evidently breaking them from their trance. Alec and Magnus looked back at the remaining trio to see that all three of them seemed a little fidgety, rather uncomfortable with being present during the intimate exchange.

"Well," started Melody, clasping her hands together to minimize the fact that she was visibly insecure at the moment. "I really hate to break you two apart, but we have a few tests to run on Mr. Lightwood to ensure he isn't suffering from any long-term brain damage before you two can be alone."

Alec let out a small chuckle as Magnus roll his eyes in annoyance, already wanting to be left alone with his blue-eyed love.

"We'll talk later," said Alec, giving Magnus's wrist an affectionate squeeze. "Because you," he poked his forefinger against Magnus's chest. "Have a lot of explaining to do."

After two hours of running tests, Melody came back into the room with a professional-looking man dressed in a lab coat. The man gave a small smile to Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus before turning to Alec and bringing out a device that resembled a small flashlight.

"Look that way," he instructed the dark-haired patient, pointing towards the left wall, and shone the light into Alec's right eye. The medical professional did the same thing for the other eye.

After calling out words to Melody that were incomprehensible to the not medically trained, the doctor turned back to the rest of them. He forced a smile on before he spoke. "There appears to be no signs of any internal brain damages that could cause amnesia or other cerebral related illnesses in Mr. Alexander Lightwood," he informed, receiving a sigh of relief from the trio. "He seems to be in perfect mental health apart from slight confusion about the day of the week, but that's completely understandable due to time passing during his unconscious state. We do, however, want to keep him overnight just to ensure that nothing chronic will appear the first night after his awakening."

Alec groaned, already tired of being confined to a hospital bed. "Can't I just go home?" he asked, his face pulled into an almost childish pout. He crossed his arms across his chest and slumped against the pillows behind him when the doctor shook his head. With a final goodbye, both Melody and the doctor left through the door, leaving the rest of the gang to confront a irritated Alec.

Magnus chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and pushed dark haired out of Alexander's eyes. "It's just one more night, darling. You'll be alright."

Alec snorted. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one whos been laying here for a week."

"Now don't get all huffy right after your coma, Alexander. Save it for when i'm over the fact that you're awake again. Besides, you've been unconscious the whole time you've been laying here."

"That doesn't make this bed any less hard!" contradicted Alec, pushing down into the mattress with his hand just to prove his point. "Look, my hand won't even go into the foam!"

"I'll tell Melody to add another one onto it. And you'll have Isabelle and Jace's fabulous presence to keep you company."

"What are you talking about? If I have to be stuck here, then you're staying here too."

"Well, that goes without say, sweetheart," responded the asian male, playing idly with the ends of dark strands of hair.

"Oh, good," Jace chimed in, a look of relief crossing his face. "For a minute there I thought you were going to make me sleep in that wooden chair tonight."

Magnus stared at the blonde teenager. "No, Jace, the hard, wooden chair is mine."

"What?!" cried Jace, brows furrowing. "We never agreed to that!"

"I called it."

"We didn't say we could get dibs on things!"

"Well, we never said we couldn't!" countered Magnus, arguing with the younger blonde simply to irritate him.

"In that case, I call the pull-out bed," said Isabelle, smiling wickedly at both Magnus' and Jace's look of shock.

"There's a pull-out bed?" questioned Magnus with disbelief. Had he slept in the chair for nothing?

The dark-haired female patted the small, square ottoman-looking thing she had been sitting on with pride. "There is. And I called it."

"That's it," said Jace, raising his hands in defeat. He looked at Alec. "Dude, you know I love you and everything...but i'm not willing to sleep on a cold, germ-covered floor for you."

Alec laughed, already know it would have come to this. You'd have to bleach an area several times to get Jace to bring his face near it. "That's alright, Jace, you can go back home. I'll be okay with just Magnus and Isabelle here."

"Okay, good," the adoptive sibling looked down at his phone to check the time. "Speaking of which, I've gotta go now. It's getting late and I still haven't went to the gym. Wouldn't want to lose my _meaty-ness,_" he said, giving Magnus a knowing grin as he stood up.

"Of course," said Magnus in a flat tone. "Because your meatiness would be such a terrible loss." He ignored Alec's confused looks.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alec!" the blonde cried before exiting the room.

"What was that about?" questioned the blue-eyed male, addressing his boyfriend with confusion once his adoptive brother was out of earshot.

"What? Jace's meatiness?" asked Magnus, who was still sitting on the bed with Alexander.

"No," responded Alec. "I don't even want to know where all that came from. I mean, since when does Jace go to the gym?"

"Since, like, forever?" piped in Isabelle, who was starting to pull on the ottoman to form the bed.

Dark brows furrowed. "Usually he just trains in the weapon room, doesn't he?"

Isabelle and Magnus both turned to look at Alec in question.

"What weapon room, darling?" asked Magnus, clearly confused as well. He turned to look at Izzy. "I didn't know you guys had a weapons room."

A light bulb suddenly clicked in the dark-haired female's head. "Oh! Jace used to take karate back when he was thirteen and sometimes he would train after hours in the weapons room they had at the dojo he attended." She laughed. "That was like forever ago, though, Alec."

_No, I mean the weapon room back at the institute_, Alexander wanted to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the door as his first real meal arrived.

O.o.O

After Alec had finished his plate of food in record speed, both he and Magnus sat and spoke to each other, simply enjoying what moment they had together. Isabelle had left to go to the bathroom, but that had been almost half an hour ago. Alec might have been concerned if he wasn't concentrating so much on picking up every last drop of food left on his plate.

Alec looked up to see Magnus rummaging around in Isabelle's purse, evidently searching for something. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Magnus didn't looked up and continued his hunt as he spoke. "I'm looking for a mirror. I know that your sister always carries one."

"What do you need a mirror for?" Alec questioned.

"Well, most people need them when they want to gaze upon themselves, but I suppose I could utilize it as a weapon."

Alec looked at the other male, trying to register if he was joking or not. But the yellow-eyed male's face remained straight as he insistently looked for the compact mirror.

"AHA!" cried Magnus, startling the young Lightwood, as he held up a small, round mirror triumphantly. "Found it!" Immediately, he set to looking at his forehead through the reflecting device, where a scar still lay from when he had injured himself in the car accident. The sparkly high school student scrunched up his face in annoyance as he rubbed at the scar, trying to see if it came off.

Noticing this, Alexander made a sympathetic noise, knowing how much his boyfriend hated to have flaws on his face. "That looks pretty bad," he said, reaching out to gently touch the healing wound. "Is it going to come off?"

Magnus sighed. "I hope so. I don't want to have to walk around with this on my forehead for the rest of my life. It'll be absolutely horrifying to have this permanent reminder of the day I screwed up, apart from the fact that it's simply quite unattractive."

"Why don't you just magic it off?" asked Alec, still concentrated on the mark.

Magnus turned his gaze away from the mirror to look at Alexander, eyeing his face over. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

The dark-haired high schooler shrugged. "You know, like, why don't you use a spell or a potion to take it off? I'm sure you have at least one potion that eliminates skin flaws, considering how vain you are."

Yellow-green eyes looked his boyfriend over once again, trying to understand what he was talking about. In the end, he let out a hearty laugh,stunning Alec. "Oh, darling, you're hilarious when you want to be!" he said, still chuckling to himself. He leaned towards his lover to kiss him on the lips, dis-acknowledging the other's confused expression. "But seriously, sweetheart, you really must try not to look so serious when you joke around. No wonder no one gets your humor."

"But I wasn't jok-" started Alec, ceasing his dialogue when the door opened. He looked up to see Isabelle strut in, a so-happy-that-it's-suspicious grin on her face as she practically floated over to her convertible bed. "Where have you been?" he growled angrily, now completely forgetting the confusing conversation he had been having with Magnus.

"Who, _me_?" Isabelle asked innocently, placing a hand on her chest to get the full effect of a child with no fault.

"Yes, _you_!" responded Alec, going into complete protective brother mode.

Izzy smiled devilishly. "Nowhere."

"Izzy..." he warned menacingly. "If you were with another _mundane_, I swear I'm going to go tell Simon that you like him!"

Before the female Lightwood could question it, Magnus jumped into the conversation, obviously enjoying when Alec got into his overprotective mode. "Oh, I like that one, darling! _Mundane_. That ones new, you've never called any of Isabelle's other persuaders 'mundanes'. Did you just come up with that? Because it's quite good, sweetheart, really."

The blue-eyed male turned to gawk at his boyfriend. "What?! No, I didn't make it up, it's-"

"LIGHTS OUT!" cried Isabelle, flipping the light switch off, indicating it was time to go to sleep, and trying to avoid further conversation about who she had been with.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _End of chapter five. Finally some 'action.' Text messages received by Magnus in the beginning were NOT sent by Alec through some weird, cosmic universe thing. FYI. Something else is coming._

_So, please review and let me know what you think!...or don't. You know, that's cool too. (.-.) I'd appreciate if you did, though. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Warning:_**_ none. _

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. Really guys, if no one has told you that they love you today, I will be the first : I love you! ….in a professional writer to reviewer way. I'm pleased with the feedback i received last chapter. Many people said they liked it that I didn't simply drop Alec's schizophrenia on them(i think thats what his mental disorder would be, but I'll research it later.) but rather just hinted. I'm happy that ya'll enjoyed that. Sorry if this chap is a little confusing, It was hard to write because Alec is seeing the world in a different way than the other people, so please remember that important piece of information to save SOME confusion. _

_**To Sister:**__ You should know the drill by now._

* * *

ADWAD-Chapter 6

Alec was more than happy to leave the hospital the following day. It was already starting to get late when he was finally discharged, the doctors still running tests until late in the afternoon to assure that nothing chronic had appeared overnight. The raven-haired teen would have told Isabelle and Magnus that he didn't need doctors, that shadowhunters had always had the capacity to heal on their own, but the medical professionals never gave him a moment to speak.

Now, they all drove in silence inside Magnus's car, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, alec spoke up.

"So what did I miss this past week?" he asked, looking between Magnus and Isabelle. "Catch me up."

Magnus looked deep in thought, trying to remember the past weeks events. "I don't think anything special occured while you were gone." Suddenly remembering, he smiled triumphantly. "I did take notes for you in class, though! I know how much you've wanted to pass the finals."

Alec's brows furrowed. Since when had Magnus went to the demon-hunting class Isabelle and himself had started attending? It seemed rather useless that Magnus would go. Nevertheless, he found it sweet that his boyfriend would take time to do something as tedious as taking notes for him.

He smiled at the yellow-eyed male. "Thank you. I'll review them later."

"Oh!" exclaimed Isabelle. "On Monday, when people found out you were in a coma, some of Camille's old friends got totally _dissed_ by Magnus's friends." She let out a laugh. "You should have been there! Their faces were_ priceless_!"

Alec visibly cringed. He doubted he wanted to be anywhere near Camille or anything related to her. Suddenly nervous, he glanced over at Magnus to see if the other male would tense up at being reminded about the cause of their previous breakup. He still hadn't fully explained to Magnus that he hadn't been planning on making him mortal. He kept trying, but had never found the time. He was just happy to be back with the other.

"So there's been low demon-activity this past week?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Isabelle looked at him for a moment, thinking they were still on the same topic of Camille's friends. She then smiled with understandment: finally her brother was understanding how diabolic the clique really was. 'Demon' was a good word to describe their attitudes. "Yea, don't worry. You didn't miss anything dramatic. Those devils have been laying low for a while."

Alec smiled at the news, happy that he hadn't left his younger siblings to fight the dangerous beasts on their own.

There was another moment of silence, but this one quickly broken by Magnus. "I'm stealing Alec from you," he told Izzy, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

Dark brown eyes widened. "Huh?"

Returning his gaze back to the road, Magnus shrugged. "I'm taking Alexander back to my apartment."

"What? You can't do that!" exclaimed Isabelle. "He just got out of a coma, and you're already hogging him up?!"

"Technically, you can't hog up what's already yours."

"He is _not_ yours," countered Isabelle, punching the headrest of the seat in front of her, which just so happened to be Magnus's. "Besides, as his sibling, I have more right to him than you do."

"As his boyfriend, I have more love coming from him."

"That is _so_ not true! He cannot possibly love you more than he loves me."

Magnus laughed. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Isabelle."

The dark-haired female pouted, then looked at her brother in the passenger seat. "Alec, who do you love more? That glitter-infested, cat hair covered, freaky-eyed weirdo," she said, pointing her finger accusingly at Magnus. "or you're _adorable, loving_ baby sister?"

"That is an extremely biased question," interjected Magnus.

Isabelle waved her hand dismissively at the sparkly male's statement. "So who's your pick, Alec?"

Alexander's eyes grew larger as he tried to avoid looking at either one, nervous to give the wrong response. On one hand, he could say he loved Magnus more and possibly insult the female who kept weapons under her bed and had easy access to him when he slept. On another, he could claim more love towards his sister and possibly risk a relationship with the best person he'd ever met.

"I-I don't think that it's fair to make me choose," he said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Magnus's face fell. "Uhh, b-because I love you both in different ways!" he quickly added, relieved when the other male's face brightened again.

"So who do you want to go home with?" asked Magnus.

Alec looked between both parties. Isabelle's lips had tightened into a thin line as she shot daggers at him while Magnus looked at him from the corner of his eye, one side of his mouth turned up into an almost seductive half-smile. Alec wet his chapped lips nervously before turning to stare straight in front of him.

"Umm. I guess I'll go home with...I mean, I love you both but...I think I'll go to...Magnus's."

Said person burst into a sudden- almost maniacal- laugh as Isabelle's jaw practically hit the floor. The young female quickly recollected herself and crossed her arms across her chest, turning to look out the window with a huff. "I should have known lust would interfere with logic."

A blush quickly adorned Alec's upper cheeks. "It's not that, I just-"

"No, no. No need to explain anything, Alec. I completely understand your faulty thinking. I guess i'll simply enjoy the party I was going to throw in honor of your awakening alone. _All_ alone."

Guilt twisted in Alexander's stomach, making him bite his lower lip. But before he could put in anything, a warm hand rested itself on his knee. He turned to look at Magnus.

"She's just picking at your conscious, darling," said the spiked-hair male. "I bet you that she wasn't even planning a party."

Alec turned to look at his sister, trying to confirm if what the other male said was true or not. Izzy smiled mischievously back at him, letting him know it was all a setup. The blue-eyed man narrowed his eyes at her before turning back around. "That settles it," he said. "I'm going to your apartment, Magnus."

o.O.o

Isabelle insisted that she was perfectly capable of walking home alone from Magnus's apartment once they had parked in front of said building. Despite Alec's stubbornness that she was still too young, the equally stubborn Lightwood brushed off all her older sibling's warnings and got away with doing as she wished in the end; which was: walk home.

Alec let out a huff and looked in the general direction the dark-haired female had left towards.

Magnus smiled at this, finding the other incredibly irresistibly when concerned. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the other's cheek. "Don't worry, Alexander, she'll be fine. I've never met a woman more capable of performing perfect self-defense."

The younger male sighed. "Yea, I know, but I still don't like her just roaming around without her fighting gear. She could be jumped by a pack of demons and easily be outnumbered."

Magnus stared silently at his boyfriend for a few seconds, brows furrowed. "You lost me at 'demons'."

"You know!" said Alec. "Demons? I kill them for a living?...Doesn't it ring a bell?"

The golden-green eyed male scratched the back of his neck in thought. "No, sorry, love."

Alec gawked at the other male, truly stunned. Magnus was really much more dense than Alexander had deemed him if he forgot something as important as demons. Either that, or the other was simply pulling his leg. "Magnus, seriously, stop acting stupid. It's a little insulting that you 'forgot' what my life dedication is."

The taller male continued to stare at the younger, confusion morphing into faraway concern. "Alec, are you feeling okay?" He reached out and placed the back of his hand to Alec's forehead, checking for a temperature, but found the other with no fever.

Alexander swatted the other's hand away. "I'm completely alright. You're the one that should get your memory checked."

Magnus didn't have time to respond, both males having reached the door by now. Still deep in thought, the sparkly young-adult reached into his pocket to retrieve his key and tried to stick it into the lock, only to find the door already open. The hard wood stood open, a good three inches between where the edge of it was, and where it should have been closed and locked.

Dark brows furrowed. He could have sworn he had locked the door when he left for the hospital the day before.

"Magnus?" questioned Alec, looking up into the other's serious face expression. "What's wrong?"

Instead of responding, the senior high school-er pushed the door the rest of the way open, quickly making his way up the stairs until he reached the next door at the top.

It was exactly as he had suspected it would be. This door stood slightly ajar, too, despite the vivid memory that he had indeed locked them both. Slowly, he pushed this door open with one finger, peering into his apartment to see if there were any intruders.

But everything was in the perfect order- or disorder - he remembered leaving it in the previous day. He could only see one side of the living room from his spot on the doormat, though, so maybe the other rooms had been the ones disturbed.

Alexander then came up behind him, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs. "My gosh, Magnus, you freaked me-"

Magnus held up a finger to his lips, indicating for the other to be quiet. Alec's eyes grew slightly wider as the seriousness settled in. _What?_ the raven-haired mouthed, only to be responded with another finger held up in a sign of silence.

Quietly, the nineteen-year-old crept his way into the apartment, feeling the other behind him do the same. The both of them traveled though the living room and into the kitchen, Magnus searching and Alec not really knowing what was going on, but looking for something suspicious anyways. They looked throughout the rest of the apartment silently, finally ending up in the main bedroom with no success, nothing to prove that someone had entered uninvited.

After what seemed like forever, Magnus let out a loud, irritated sigh. "Well, that was pointless."

Alec gingerly sat on the bed, but not before looking under it for safe measures. "Can I ask what we were doing?"

"You may," responded the other, taking the statement literal.

The young Lightwood blinked. "Um, what were we doing?"

Once again, the Asian male let out a sigh. "The doors were open, and I distinctly remember locking them when I left."

Alec shrugged. "Maybe you forgot."

Magnus shook his head. "I know I locked them. I never leave this apartment without locking the doors, regardless of outside situations." He puckered his lips in thought. "Someone must have broken in."

"Are you sure?" asked Alec, laying back on the bed, but turning his head to look at the things around him. "Nothing seems to be missing. Well, I can't really be sure because I haven't been here in over a week."

"No, you're right," said Magnus, looking around himself as well. "That's what confuses me. Why would someone break in and not take anything? I mean, I practically have over two thousand dollars worth of electronics just in the living room. Are my stuff not worthy of being stolen?" he looked at Alec in question with a serious face. "Maybe all my electronics are out of style!"

The blue eyed male couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Magnus, you just bought an LG_ touch screen_ television!"

"That was four months ago!"

"Well, how much can you possibly waste?" asked Alec. His face suddenly turned serious. "Or is there a secret night job you'd like to tell me about?"

Magnus dramatized a gasp, placing his manicured hand on his chest to get the full effect. "Alexander, how dare you assume I would sell all of this." he gestured down his body, striking a ridiculous pose in the process.

Once again, the younger male let out a laugh. "You're starting to sound like Jace." Slowly, he got up and started walking out the door.

"Where you going?" asked Magnus.

"Kitchen. I'm hungry for some real food. Those mundane hospitals really know how to starve a person."

Mangus snorted, ignoring the unknown term, as he followed the boy. "You asked Melody for another plate_ three times_. It's no wonder they kicked you out, you would have finished their food supply if they had kept you longer."

Alec narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before he began to rummage around in Magnus's food cabinets. "Their job to keep me properly fed anyways," he muttered, still on a food scavenger. He let out a low growl when nothing edible appeared. "Do you not eat or something?" he asked Magnus.

The taller male shrugged as he sat down at the table. "Didn't really have much of an appetite for the past week. You know, with my boyfriend being in a coma and all." Alec smiled and rolled his eyes, giving up on his food hunt. "But we can order some take-out if you want," continued the sparkly male.

The young Lightwood nodded, his raven locks moving around his face with the action. "That'd be great."

o.O.o

Twenty minutes later, the couple lay comfortably on the couch, each with a plate full of chinese spaghetti and various other oriental meats. Alec lay nestled between the other's long legs, taking turns shifting his gaze from the plate of food in his hands to the television screen, which was showing an episode of Bleach. He wasn't much of an anime person, he left that stuff for people like Simon, but Magnus insisted that it had been a while since he had last seen them and, therefore, was stuck listening to men scream at each other.

Alec chewed thoughtfully on a piece of teriyaki chicken, watching two espadas throw cerros at each other."Who's the one with blue hair?" he asked Magnus, not looking away from the screen.

"That's Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow," repeated Alexander, trying to get the pronunciation the same way Magnus had said it. "Who's the really pale, emo-looking one?"

"That one's Ulquiorra."

"What?" said Alexander, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "But then who's Ichigo?"

"The one with orange hair," responded Magnus patiently.

"I thought the one with orange hair was Rukia!?"

"No, Alexander. Rukia is a _girl_."

"Huh? But I thought Orihime liked Rukia!?

"No, she liked Ichigo, darling. Pay attention."

Exasperated, Alec let out a huff and slumped against Magnus's stomach. He continued to watch the screen until the Ulquiorra character was trapped in some caja by the blue haired what's-his-name.

"I'm starting to worry," stated Alec out of the blue.

Magnus was caught by surprise and he turned his gaze onto his lover. "Why, dove?"

"Neither Izzy nor Jace have called for backup and I find it hard to believe that there would be no demon attacks on a night like this. The weather is perfect for them, especially the raveners."

And there it was again._ Demons_. Magnus had completely forgotten about their previous conversation about said creatures.

"Alexander, where are you pulling all this demon crap from?"

Blue eyes turned to look at him, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you keep talking about demons and hunting and whatnot. What's up with that? Did you read it somewhere or something?"

Alec's brows furrowed together. "Well, they did make me read a book about them when I was little. But that was long before my first hunt."

Now it was Magnus's turn to be confused. "What hunt?"

"Magnus, my first demon hunt!" cried Alec, tired of going in circles.

The sparkly high schooler was about to respond when a chime suddenly interrupted him. Both men looked around in search for the source, finally realizing it had come from Magnus's phone, which was laying on the coffee table between them and the LG TV.

"Who's texting at this ungodly hour," questioned Magnus as he looked at the clock propped up on a nearby small table. Eleven O' clock. Even so, he reached for his phone and powered it to check the sender.

He almost choked on the piece of meat he had been eating when he read the name.

_Alexander(: 3_

Confused, he turned to look at his mate, who had returned to watching the anime. But at feeling the other's gaze fall on him, he looked up to meet golden-green, almost cat-like eyes."What?" he asked.

"Did you send me a text?" asked Magnus, already knowing the answer.

"No," responded Alec, setting his plate down on the coffee table. "I haven't even seen my phone since I woke up.

Oh course he wouldn't. Magnus had kept the dark-haired's phone since the accident, having convenience Melody to let him keep it instead of putting it in the 'Patient's Belongings' room.

"Why?" questioned Alexander, turning to look at the other.

"Because you just sent me a text," said Magnus, still staring at his phone like it had sprouted legs.

"What?" stated Alec, confusion crossing his face. "No I didn't, I just told you I haven't even seen my phone."

"Take a look." He turned the phone to face the young Lightwood, whose brows deepened even more at seeing the name displayed.

"But-but I didn't..."

A thought suddenly occurred to the flamboyant of the two, his mind connecting the days event with the sudden mysterious text message, which he was slightly uncomfortable with opening and reading. Without a word, he stood and walked to the bedroom, leaving Alec alone and confused on whether or not he should be following.

Once in the messy room, Magnus made his way over to the dresser where all his makeup stood. He pulled on the top drawer and began to rummage through the multi-colored scarfs inside, searching for something that was now gone. Manicured fingers touched the bottom of the wooden drawer, moving around to feel the cool cover of the phone that should be there.

"Magnus?" said Alec, who had decided it the best choice to go after the other. "What are you doing?"

With a sigh, Magnus withdrew his hand from the layers of cloth accessories. "Your phone. I was keeping it in this drawer."

"You lost it?" asked the younger of the two, not really understanding his boyfriends short responses.

"No. Someone took it," responded Magnus, bringing his own phone up to his face to look at the awaiting message still displayed in the screen. "And I think it was the same person who broke in earlier. They're texting me with your phone."

"But why would they do that?" asked Alexander. "I mean, why would they break in and only steal my phone to text you with it? That's unreasonable."

The tall nineteen-year-old looked thoughtful as he turned his own phone around in his hand, wondering the same question. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But lets see what they have to say." With that, he turned the phone on and clicked VIEW.

_Congrats on your boyfriend. Time to celebrate._

Everything was a mass of confusion within both male's heads. Simultaneously, the two of them looked up at each other with a look of shock written on their face. The older of the two suddenly remembered the similar message he had received at the hospital when he was eating in the cafeteria, just before Alec had woken up._ I'm coming back. See you soon, Magnus Bane_, that one had read.

"We should tell the police," said Magnus, already saving the message to use as proof later on.

"Forget that!" said Alec, taking the phone from his boyfriend's hands. "What can they do? I'm calling Izzy so she can tell mom to contact the clave." He snapped his fingers when a thought suddenly occurred. "Do you remember a few months back, we captured a lone vampire who was trying to create small DNA clones of himself? He got away when we killed the ones he had already managed to make, but he said that we would be seeing him soon. He's probably the one doing this!"

Magnus's jaw fell slightly open, not being able to believe that the other would be joking around when they had a freaky stalker on the loose. "Alec, _please_ stop with all these supernatural references. I'm starting to think that you actually believe them."

Alexander's lips turned downward to form a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in a crappy mood now. I don't know what's up with _you_ Magnus, you're starting to make me think that you're forgetting your own Downworlder race." Angrily, he turned on his heels and went back into the living room, already starting to dial Isabelle's number.

The senior high school student gawked at the other, even after he was out of sight. Thousands of questions plagued his train of thought, each only making more trivias when one was individually answered. He didn't know what he should be more concerned about: his boyfriend's sudden strange behavior or the possibility that there was someone watching them. He could hear Alexander's voice from the living room, presumably talking to his sister through the phone.

Something was off about the young Lightwood, Magnus had decided. And, yet, he was the same. Physically speaking, anyways. Concern drifted onto the golden-green eyed male's face as he heard Alexander raise his voice slightly in the other room.

"No, Iz, the _clave_!" he heard the raven-haired man say into the phone, sounding exasperated. "Tell mom to contact the clave, that crazy vampire is back." There was a moment of silence as the person on the other end spoke. "Isabelle, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about!...What? No!..Stop joking around Isabelle, your _boyfriends_ a vampire, for goodness sakes!"

Another pause, this one shorter than the last.

"I am not drunk!" continued Alec, sounding like he had traveled into the kitchen. "No...No! Don't you dare hang up on me, I'm not drunk!...Izzy? Isabelle!" The sound of a low growl reached Magnus's ears, along with the sound of a phone being slammed down.

The older male thought this a good time to go in search of the other. Peering into the kitchen, he found his lover seated at the table, face buried in his hands with his elbows propped up on the tabletop. He decided not to bother him, instead leaving the younger high school student to tend to his own thoughts and organize them. Maybe he would start making since afterwards.

Silently, he slipped back into the living room and slumped into the brightly colored couch with a heavy sigh.

Everything was just so confusing today. Magnus had been planning on simply being with his loved one all night, having been overjoyed about his awakening. Now, everything seemed off and strange, almost alien. He didn't understand any of it. Why was Alec acting so weird? Who broke into his home and why did they take Alec's phone?

What was a 'shadowhunter'?

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry its choppy. Actually supposed to be longer but I feel really sick all of a sudden. I should start sleeping at night soon. Did you get confused? I did. I love anime, especially Bleach. But it's copyrighted to Tite Kubo, guys, sorry._

**_To answer certain questions:_**  
_*Yes, I am fully aware that my coma scenario was not completely medically accurate. But that, my children, is the beauty of Fan fictions You can do whatever you want lol. It was going to be all medically accurate and everything but I got tired of doing the research and was just like "Ah, what the heck." and just did my own thing. Sorry about that, but the point of the story is not the coma. That was just a small section accidentally prolonged more than it should have been._

_*No, I don't really have a specific day for updating due to my horribly unknown schedule. I don't really know what I'm going to be doing tomorrow or other days, so each day is a surprise for me. I don't want to say that i'll update on Wednesday's and then not be able to fulfill that promise so I rather just update when I can. You never know when family decide to come over or whatnot. I do, however, try to update at least once a week._

_So, please do drop me a review and tell me what you think! Please? :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Moving accounts, sorry.

**Info on profile. **

I will be moving some stories over there, so sorry if you see stuff youve already seen being uploaded again.

I will be uploading ADWAD again over there and starting the **Malec M-preg** I have promised to the people that read my one-shot "it would defenitly be you'

Yes, dears, I said M-preg. How exciting.

so if you are interested, info on profile. That will be appearing VERY soon.

Sorry for any inconvinience. Please do not report me...:(


End file.
